


you're my euphoria

by suncts



Series: if it’s love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Donghyuck is whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee, They're just so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: Mark Lee is a soft boy and Donghyuck is just so incredibly in love with him.





	you're my euphoria

 

 

Donghyuck’s boyfriend, in Donghyuck’s own humble opinion, was the cutest boy in the whole entire universe and he just couldn’t have lucked out any more than he had by cuffing this perfect softie.

 

Looking at him now, a softly snoring bundle of oversized clothes hugging the blanket way too tightly, Donghyuck just couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face.

He was so absolutely and disgustingly in love.

 

The bundle next to him let out a noise quite similar to a groan and just a second later Donghyuck’s soft gaze was met with his boyfriend’s sleepy one.

“What’re you lookin’ at Hyuck?” the older mumbled into a yawn, before pulling the blanket over his face so that only his eyes and the mess that once was hair were visible.

 

“At my beautiful, amazing, outstanding, wonderful, incredibly cute boyfriend. Duh.” Donghyuck retorted, tone just the slightest bit teasing compared to the utter softness it carried otherwise.

 

Usually, Mark would simply dismiss Donghyuck’s compliments with a short roll of his eyes and a grumble that was supposed to avert the attention from the slight blush forming on his cheeks, but now, and he’d later blame it on the fact he had just awoken and was therefore vulnerable and sleepy, Mark dropped his head into the younger’s lap.

Red cheeks and soft smile on full display. Hand searching for the younger’s and intertwining their fingers.

 

 

It was in moments like these that Donghyuck’s heart swelled just the tiniest bit at the fact that no one other than him would ever know about how soft the infamous Mark Lee actually was.

 

 

Mark Lee, who had such a frat boy image according to most of the world, absolutely melted into his boyfriend when they were just leaning against each other and Donghyuck would start stroking his neck softly, knowing the other boy liked that a lot.

 

Mark Lee, who, for most people, was this big, bold, strong boyfriend that made first moves and turned Donghyuck into a spluttering mess, hid his face in sweater paws whenever Donghyuck called him any petnames - be it baby, babe, or the all-time favourite, kitten - he’d blush from head to toe and his boyfriend would just coo at the angel he could call his.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Mark’s still raw from the sleep but tiny sounding voice snapped the younger out of his thoughts.

And again, a soft smile just found its way onto his face as he took a moment to study the other boy’s features.

Big puppy eyes looking up at him, slightly chapped but oh-so-plush lips tugged up just the tiniest bits at the end and a sweater-pawed hand coming up to cup his face.

 

God, he was so whipped.

He was so in love.

In love with every little thing about Mark.

 

In love with how hardworking he was, how determined, how passionate.

In love with the other’s love for music, for lyrics and for literature, for writing just in general.

In love with things that once annoyed him, like how Mark would stay late just to practice a bit more, even though everyone else had already gone home.

 

In love with the things only he got to see.

With the Mark that came home way too quiet after they finished recording the rap parts for Dear DREAM, that bottled up the feelings he felt about his graduation, to not disturb or sadden the other Dreamies.

With the Mark that cried because he was so incredibly stressed but also so confused because standing on stage felt so freeing, while training without any rest in sight was so fucking tiring.

With the Mark that swore like a sailor, even worse than Donghyuck, but at least he did it in English.

 

 

There were so many things Donghyuck loved about Mark that only those close to him knew, so many things only Donghyuck knew and so many more things he still had to learn about his boyfriend.

 

 

For example he’d always known that Mark liked backhugs, liked when the younger’s hands would snake around his waist and his chin would take up the place on his shoulder, but finding out that Mark literally melted into him when he pulled him closer by the waist as they were somewhat making out reminded Donghyuck of the many things he’d still have to find out.

 

And God, was he ready for that.

Donghyuck couldn’t imagine a world without Mark in it anymore, not to the point where they were absolutely dependent but in the way that it’d just be not as beautiful as it was with Mark in it.

 

He was ready to spend his life with Mark by his side, learning more and more about the other as time went by and memorizing all the good things about his boyfriend, because Love was a choice after all, a conscious commitment, but one that Donghyuck was willing to make for a long, long time.

 

 

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you.” He answered then, placing a soft kiss on Mark’s forehead and internally cooing at the way the other’s face scrunched up when Donghyuck’s hair tickled his nose.

 

Mark Lee was soft, beautiful, vulnerable, but so strong and courageous, it made Donghyuck wonder if there was any possibility, any other universe where he could not have fallen for the other.

But one look at the other’s focused face as he started playing with Donghyuck’s fingers was enough to make the younger feel as though he’d simply been destined to love Mark Lee for everything he was, the good, the bad, the whole package.

 

**Author's Note:**

> riiiight. this was… a soft mess tbh.  
> i just had this thought of mark really really liking it when his waist is held in my mind and tweeted about it and then i was like whew we get so much frat boy mark but this bitch literally likes to be called kitten so Lemme Whip Out The SOFTNESS.  
> annnndd now here we are. 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you liked it, even though it's quite rushed and (ofc, as always) entirely unbeta-d
> 
>  
> 
> (btw, if anyone was uhhhhh wondering,,, you can find me on twitter as @suncts too)


End file.
